SpongeBobSquarePants
by psalms121
Summary: I'm a eight year old writer so bare with me! MY FIRST FIC
1. Chapter 1

spongebob squarepants

So patrick did the mail come while i was gone yes it did .i found a toy in you mail it is mine.no it is mine no it is my mine it came in my mail so i should have it .squideward do i get the toy or does patrick get the toy it came in my mail said spongebob i say it goes to spongebob noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
no i got it he rans to his rock spongebob tries to gt in open up now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob: Im ready, Im ready, Im ready, Im rea--- suddenly he was cut off by Patrick.

Patrick: Hi Spongebob.

Spongebob: Hi,Patrick.

Patrick: Did you heard the news?

Spongebob: What news?

Patrick: Uh…well…I forgot, but Mr. Krabs should know what just Iforgot.

Spongebob: Well, lets go.

Patrick: Where?

Spongebob: To the Krusty Krab.

Patrick: Oh…ok.

Spongebob and Patrick headed down to the Krusty Krab and when they entered they saw an angry Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: Spongebob, you are 2 minutes late, time is money and you are wasting my money.

Spongebob: Sorry, Mr. Krabs, I just met up with Patrick and--- then he was cut off by Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: So, Patrick you finally told him, huh?

Patrick: Told what?

Squidward was hearing the whole conversation and he got out of the cash register and walk next to Mr. Krabs.

Squidward: Patrick forgot what he was going to say.

Mr. Krabs: Looks like it.

Spongebob: So what's the news.

Patrick: Yeah!

Mr. Krabs: Well, they told that some people are coming to Bikini Bottom by Saturday at 12:00pm

Spongebob: Wow, Bikini Bottom is becoming more popular than ever.

Patrick: Yeah! More people.

Mr. Krabs: But, they say this "people" are humans!!

Squidward: WHAT!!!! You never told me they were humans.

Spongebob: …

Patrick: …

Mr. Krabs: Why aren't you guys terrified?

Spongebob: What'sthe big deal Mr. Krabs.

Patrick: …yeah

Squidward: Haven't you guys see what the humans do.

Spongebob: Well, I saw some humans here at Bikini Bottom and all that I see them do is work at some jobs and some humans kids play around.

Mr. Krabs: Oh, me boy, but these humans are different.

Squidward and Mr. Krabs: They are TEENAGERS!!!!!

Spongebob: So…

Mr. Krabs: Don't you know what teenagers humans do, me boy.

Patrick: What do they do.

Squidward: Well they do a lot of teenagers stuff, but they are always a bunch of little dumb--- Mr. Krabs rapidly covers his mouth.

Mr. Krabs: Lets just say they do some, uh… " bad stuff "

Patrick: Like what.

Squidward grabs Mr. Krabs claws and get it off his mouth.

Squidward: They throw rocks at the windows and breaks it, they steal some things, they do some things to take away your boyfriend or girlfriend.  
Spongebob's New Gang .  
Spongebob: ButI don't have a girlfriend.

Squidward: Never mind.

Mr. Krabs: They say some bad words.

Patrick: All 13?

Mr. Krabs: More than 13!

Spongebob and Partick frightened

Mr. Krabs: And they do more stuff.

Patrick: But how you know about all this?

Mr. Krabs: Because… they stole my MONEY!!!!

Squidward: Andthey almost broke my clarinet.

Spongebob: Wow, I never thought they do such things.

Patrick: Are they are going to steal my pants.

Squidward: No Patrick, they are not going to steal your pants.

Patrick: Phew.

Mr. Krabs: Anyway, but whatever you do boys, DO NOT ABSOLUTELY, go to the train station Saturday at 12:00pm, OK?

Spongebob and Patrick: OK.

Mr. Krabs: Oh, and one more thing… SPONGEBOB GET BACK TO WORK!!!

Spongebob: I aye, Captain.

Spongebob goes to the kitchen and off to the grill to make some Krabby Patties.

Mr. Krabs: Youtoo Mr. Squidward.

Squidward: Whatever.

Mr. Krabs stares at Patrick

Patrick: I think Im going jellyfishing.

Mr. Krabs: Ok, see ya later Patrick.

Patrick: …uh…ok, bye Spongebob, bye Squidward.

Spongebob gets out of the kitchen.

Spongebob: Bye Patrick.

Squidward: Whatever.

Mr. Krabs: Spongebob, Squidward, GET BACK TO WORK!!!

Spongebob: I aye, Captain

Squidward: Whatever. 


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick walked into the Coralcrumbler (Blockbuster) Video Store.

Patrick: I can't believe SpongeBob told me to get a workout video. What does he think I am, fat?!!?

We pan down to his belly, and in that one shot, it's quite huge. Patrick read a videocase.

Patrick: (reading case) "¡Bombear tus cuerpos con el Gill-ad!" Sounds like a workout video to me. (at the register) Just one today.

The cashier looked at the videocase and took notes on a clipboard.

Patrick: Why does a cashier need a clipboard?  
Cashier: I was so disorganized I quit college. I had to quit being a repairman too. Too much stress. So, you can speak Spanish, kid?  
Patrick: No, but I can burp-talk!  
Cashier: This workout video is in Spanish. Are you sure you really want to rent it now?  
Patrick: Well, my Mexican grandfather has been trying to teach me Spanish for a while, so maybe this will help.  
Cashier: If you say so, kid. That'll be peso tres.

Patrick checked his wallet.

Patrick: All I have is seven.

--

Sorry it was so short. Back on SBM, this was a Patchy special, but I took out the Patchy segment here. 


	4. Chapter 4

This will be the first of many SB fics I'll be bringing over from a forum called SpongeBuddy Mania. Not all of them will be added here, but trust me, many of them! You can go to to see all of my infamous SB fics.

--

Narrator: Ah, it is time for bed in Bikini Bottom. Every citizen everywhere is snuggling up for the night. Patrick's asleep in his drooly bed, Squidward is snuggling up with his clarinet, even our friend SpongeBob is probably dreaming about his driver's license.

We see SpongeBob's bed, but only Gary is on it.

Narrator: Hey, where is that yellow mike?  
SpongeBob: Wormpile!

SpongeBob flicked on the lights and dogpiled on Gary, who replied with...

Gary: Meow, meow.  
SpongeBob: I know it's getting late, Gary, but come on, who says I can't have a little fun first?  
Gary: Meow.  
SpongeBob: Okay, fine, Gary. I'll go to sleep.

He turned off the lights and went to sleep. A few hours later, he awoke to a loud cracking sound. KEEEER-ACK!

SpongeBob: Huh, what?

KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER-ACK!

SpongeBob: Uh, G-Gary, I think there's someone at the door. Gare-bear?

KEEEEEEEEER-ACK!

SpongeBob: Okay, who's there?

KEEEEEEEEEEEEER-ACK!

SpongeBob: Don't come any closer, I'm warning you!

KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER-ACK!

SpongeBob: I'm a sponge!!!

Then suddenly, Spongey's bed fell apart with a loud KEEEER-ASH!

More to come! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Mixed Up Triangles II : Camp SpongeBob

Characters :

SpongeBob SquarePants : SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr.Krabs, Plankton

The X's : Mr.X, Mrs.X, Truman, Tuesday, Glowface

Danny Phantom : Daniel "Danny", Jack, Jazz, Tucker, Samantha "Sam", Vlad

Catscratch : Mr.Blik, Gordon, Waffle, Hovis, Squeakus

Camp Lazlo : Lazlo, Clam, Raj, President

Author's Note : No flames or insults please, write great reviews, and I don't own SpongeBob, Catscratch, The X's, Danny Phantom and Camp Lazlo

Starring(voices):

SpongeBob, Others : Tom Kenny

Patrick : Bill Fagerbakke

Squidward : Rodger Bumpass

Sandy : Carolyn Lawrence

Mr.Krabs : Clancy Brown

Plankton : Doug Lawrence

Mr.X : Patrick Warburton

Mrs.X : Wendie Malick

Tuesday : Lyndsey Bartilson

Truman : Jansen Panettiere

Danny : David Kaufman

Jack, Gordon : Rob Paulsen

Jazz : Colleen O' Shaughnessy

Tucker : Rickey De'Shon Collins

Sam : Grey Delisle

Vlad : Martin Mull

Mr.Blik : Wayne Knight

Waffle : Kevin McDonald

Hovis : Maurice LaMarche

Squeakus : Phil LaMarr

Lazlo, Clam : Carlos Alazraqui

Raj : Jeff Bennett

President, Others : None

Danny Phantom world...

Danny : Ghosts, what transporter needs them than Vlad?

Vlad heard about it

Vlad : My transporter is busted, well, I'll use Jack Fenton's transporter

Vlad snooped in the kitchen and went inside the transporter

Bikini Bottom...

Vlad : I almost forgot, disrupts my powers, and what is this place, underwater?

Vlad : Oh well

Catscratch world...

Hovis : Portals, who needs them? I always change the filterater

Squeakus's mousehole...

Squeakus : My portal!

Squeakus : I'll use the butler's portal

Hovis gets trapped in the net

Hovis : Waffle!

Squeakus snoops in the basement(he set the trap which captured Hovis)and went inside the transporter

Bikini Bottom...

Squeakus looks at the houses

Squeakus : Pineapple, tiki, and a rock?

Squeakus : Forget it

The X's world...

Glowface : My transporter!

Glowface : I'll use the X's transporter

Home Base...

Glowface snoops around in the basement and went inside the transporter

Bikini Bottom...

Glowface : Where am I? Stuck in the bottom of the ocean? Oh well

Chum Bucket...

Plankton : Who is diabotical than me? Back to plan Z

The three villans went inside the Chum Bucket

Plankton : A customer

Plankton anwsers the door

Plankton : Uh..hi

Bikini Bottom

SpongeBob : Now, lets see how our transporter is doing

Squidward : Its in seperate directions

Patrick : What? I made it

Squidward : How are we going to fix it?

Patrick : Cut the wires

SpongeBob : Which one?

Patrick : Uh..purple

Squidward : Yellow

Patrick : Oh

The three cut the yellow wires

Squidward : Lets go

SpongeBob : Where?

Squidward : The mall

Flashback...

Squidward : Go alone, we're doing this because of Patrick

Patrick : I want to hurtle sheep

SpongeBob : I want to see the mall in 1906

Bikini Bottom...

SpongeBob : Oh

The three went inside, but they're in the wrong place, also, the three are in their camp uniform

Squidward : This isn't the mall! 


	6. Chapter 6

Missing You He could deny it no longer. He missed him. Eventual slash implied. Short prologue up. Please R&R.

All right. I think I'm just over my writer's block. A good summer holiday; that really does it for ya. I'll get cracking on GTGT right away; I promise you it'll be done by the end of the year. So patience, please; have a little patience. That goes for you too, forgottenhobbit.  
This fan-fiction will appear in chapters; chapters put less pressure on me in the long run. This chapter is a tiny prologue, just to inform you what this whole crazy mixed up story is about.  
This fan-fic is also a lot more angsty than the pre-developed Good Times Good Times, but it seemed an excellent idea when it came to me in bed. And an excellent idea to me is like chocolate to a chocoholic (LOL). Feedback is appreciated at this much-tricky test stage, pwease.  
Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob SquarePants, though I do like to pretend I own Squidward Tentacles sometimes. This disclaimer will remain in effect throughout the whole story, so when it comes to later chapters don't yell at me saying I've ripped Steven Hillenburg off.

------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Pour. Sip. Gulp. Hic.  
Pour. Sip. Gulp.  
Pour. Sip. Gulp. Hic.

Would this monotonous routine never come to an end? How long had he been doing it for? 10 minutes? 10 hours? 10 days? Who knew?  
He didn't. He didn't know much anymore. Mind, this was only because he couldn't see through or beyond the drunken haze floating in front of him. But perhaps this was a good thing, especially if the state of his "house" was anything to go by.

Pour. Sip. Gulp. Hic.

Squidward sighed. Was this his fate, sitting on the couch in a drink-stained mauve bathrobe, confined to the bottle? Staring blankly into empty space, awaiting the maniacal mad-cap laughs that would never come? Externally torn, internally broken?

Hic.

Was he destined to sit like this forever, a drunken mess? Nose crinkled from all the tears shed earlier, eyes that looked like they'd been run over by a lorry with 10-tonne wheels, raw brown stubble ever growing around biscuit-and-drink covered mouth?

Hic.

How had his life come to this? He'd been doing great so far; he'd had a home, he'd had a job, he'd been happy. Not happy enough to be able to tolerate all the bad luck tossed at him, but happy just the same.  
What had happened to wreck it all?

Hic.

SpongeBob and Patrick had happened.

Pour. Hic.

But this time, they hadn't blown up the Krusty Krab for the third successive time. They hadn't completely modified his house to make it look like he was even remotely interested.  
No, they'd done something much worse than that.

Hic.

They'd left Bikini Bottom.  
And it was all his fault…

Sip. Gulp. Hic.  
Pour. Sip. Gulp. Hic. 


End file.
